Amor possível,impossível amor
by Naty Fernandes
Summary: Essa é uma fic jate. Jack e a Kate se conheceram num acampamento durantes as férias escolares. Eles se separaram,mas o tempo os fez reencontraram, mas suas vidas estão completamente decididas agora.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo Um – _**_Flashes de uma adolescência_**_****_

_COLÔNIA DE FÉRIAS - Texas, 1988___

Férias de Verão: Eram tudo que pré-adolescentes gostavam naquela época, um tempo sem os pais, e somente com amigos.  
Assim era para Kate Austen, que tinha somente 12 anos. Ela e seu primo Paulo eram novatos nisso, eram as primeiras férias deles em um acampamento. Tudo era diferente, monitores, meninas e meninos de ambas as partes do país. Fazer trilhas pela mata etc.

Paulo era um menino de muitos amigos, em menos de cinco minutos já fazia amizade, cabelos negros na altura dos ombros chamava a atenção de qualquer garota, o que fazia Kate se chatear, porque não era comunicativa, cheia de sardas no rosto, tinha apenas uma amiga a quem tava confiança: Nikki. As duas praticamente sabiam tudo de uma da outra. Kate sabia que ela gostava de seu primo, mas ambas temiam a relação dele ao saber. Já Nikki ajudava Kate a ter novas amizades, alguns namoricos, mas todas as chances de ela ter eram em vão. Todos os meninos na escola sem exceção de Paulo gostavam de somente uma garota: Shannon.  
Esta por sua fez se fazia de difícil, somente porque era líder de torcida e era a garota mais popular da escola. O que despertava inveja nas meninas, inclusive Nikki e Kate.

O ônibus havia percorrido metade do caminho, todos estavam alegres, meninos rodeados em volta da 'Barbie' (eram assim que Kate e Nikki chamavam Shannon), o que entristecia Nikki, mas Kate dava um jeito de afastar Paulo para a amiga.

Ao chegar lá foram formados grupos de meninos e meninas, e cada um foram para seus aposentos e em cerca de uma hora eram para tarem no refeitório com apresentações das escolas.

Em um dos quartos dos meninos estavam Jack e Sawyer brigando entre si para ver quem ficava com o bi cama de cima, que Sawyer acabou ganhando, porque Paulo acabou separando a briga.  
- Hey não precisam brigar se vocês dois quiseram ficam no bi cama de cima, fiquem com a minha.  
- Ok, eu vou ficar. – disse Jack  
- Hey gostei de você camarada qual é seu nome?  
-Paulo, e você?  
- Sawyer, e aquele mal agradecido ali é o Jack.  
- Prazer, disse Jack de longe desarrumando sua mala.  
-Não liga não, ele sempre é assim.  
-É da pra perceber, hey você não sabe onde fica o banheiro não?  
- Hey cara eu sei – disse um garoto gordinho – sei desse acampamento como a palma da minha mão!  
-Que bom pra você jabba, mas ele só quer ir ao banheiro.  
-Segunda porta a direita, e se quiseram...  
-Liga não, ele é sempre assim – saiu Jack em direção a porta.

Ao sair esbarrou em uma garota de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e cheia de sardas, até bonita pensou ele.  
-Mi desculpe.  
-Ok - respondeu Kate cabisbaixa.  
Jack notou isso e ficou sem entender, achou que fosse com ele.  
-Hey garota, não fiz por querer.  
Kate o fitou com seus olhos esverdeados.  
-Não é com você.  
De repente uma menina de cabelos mais negros e de cara marenta passa o braço sobre a cintura dele o puxando. Dizendo:  
-Vamos Jack, deixa ela pra lá.  
Ela continuou a andar, pelo corredor e Jack a observou até outra garota ir falar com ela.  
Alguma coisa tinha de diferente nela, só não sabia o que

-O que está fazendo Ana? – Jack pergunta ao se dar conta de que ela o está abraçando.

-Oras, cuidando do que é meu.

-Mas eu não sou seu, tente entender isso!

No refeitório...

Todas as meninas queriam se sentar ao lado dos brothers - Jack e Sawyer – que por sinal amava isso, a vida de garanhão da escola, apenas Sawyer pensava assim. Jack já era mais na dele, gostava somente de uma garota, mas esta não lhe dava esperanças, pois era mais velha que ele. Sawyer era um ano mais novo que Jack, que tinha 13.

John Locke e Ben Linus explicavam os procedimentos do acampamento, as regras, todos ouviam isso atentamente sem perder nenhum detalhe, pois o castigo dos dois era ficar num quarto escuro e abandonado, diziam que eles brincavam com o psicológico das pessoas, mas nada disso foi comprovado é claro.

Jack olhava sua irmã, Claire numa mesa mais a frente... Quando bateu os olhos na mesma garota do corredor, estava escrevendo em um caderno e olhava-se em volta de si mesma e escrevia,olhou para o horizonte... Ia escrever alguma coisa, mas topou com Jack a olhando, o encarou, mas logo virou seu olhar seu lado, Jack o reconheceu – O menino do banheiro – pensou ele... Jack tentava-se lembrar do nome dele, era alguma coisa com P. Peter, Pedro... PA-u-lo, isso Paulo. Pensou em ir falar com ele, para saber quem era aquela garota, mas falar com um desconhecido, não iria dar certo. Pensou em sua irmã, ela seria perfeita para o papel de informante, afinal ela estava devendo uma para ele.

Há primeira semana no acampamento se passou e cada vez mais Jack estava intrigado com aquela garota, a única informação que tinha dela era seu nome: Kate, -que por sinal achou lindo- pensou ele. Claire sua irmã tentou falar com Kate, mas ela sempre fugia... Isso tornava difíceis as coisas para Jack.

Numa certa noite, todos do acampamento ficaram ao redor da fogueira, pois aquela noite fazia muito frio. Os casaizinhos ficaram abraçadinhos e agasalhados. Nikki olhou fixamente para Paulo que estava do outro lado da fogueira, ele compreendeu o recado, e se sentou perto dela e a abraçou. Kate ao ver aquilo ficou feliz pela amiga, que disfarçava a alegria perto do primo de sua amiga.

Mas Kate sentiu um vazio no peito, não sabia o que era. Então pegou seu diário e começou a escrever nele.

Jack a observava do outro lado da fogueira. Iria falar com ela. Ele tomou coragem, rodeou a roda e chegando perto dela se sentou:

- Oi.

-Oi – respondeu ela sem empolgação na voz.

-Tudo bem?

-sim – respondeu ela sem olhar pra ele, apenas para o diário.

- Tem certeza? Mi parece tão triste.

-Olha se você acha que mi conhece está bem enganado.

-Calma aí... Eu só quero conversar com você. Vi você sozinha e resolvi conversa contigo nada demais!

- E você acha que eu acredito em você? Aposto que está aqui pra rir da minha cara como todos os garotos.

- Na verdade nem tenho tantos amigos assim.

-Sei. Alguma aposta?

-Também não. –Disse Jack olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

- Ok, então... mi desculpe quase ninguém vem conversar comigo e quando vem alguém, eu estranho.

- É nova aqui?

-Tah tão na cara assim? Disse Kate sorrindo. Jack a ficou observando, encantado.

-Se é pra falar a verdade, Está... Nunca vi ninguém aqui neste acampamento escrevendo num diário, e nem tão solitário.

Kate riu do comentário dele.

-Também não é assim... Eu não sou solitária!

-Duvido.

-Sério!

-Então mi prove.

-Ok, amanhã eu ti provo.

-Fechado. Deram um aperto de mão, confirmando.

Todos já haviam entrado em suas barracas, e a chama da fogueira já não estava quente.

-Ti vejo amanhã então.

-Hey... Mas eu nem sei seu nome!

-Jack! – respondeu ele já na entrada da sua barraca.

Kate lhe deu o último sorriso e entrou na barraca, onde dividia com Sun, uma garota coreana.

-Jack- disse pra si mesma, contente.

-O que? –perguntou Sun.

-Coisas minhas.

E assim deitou-se e cobriu-se com o cobertor. Amanhã ia ver Jack.

Dormiu mais leve, só não sabia o porquê disso. 

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo Dois **_

_**Los Angeles, 2004**_

-Tchau amor! Vou sentir muita saudade sua não demora muito pra volta.

-Também vou sentir muita saudade de você Kate, e quando eu voltar marcaremos o nosso casamento, Ok?

-Está bem Boone, mal posso esperar – disse Kate dando um abraço de despedida.

-Meu vôo para Sidney é aquele ali – Boone disse se afastando de sua noiva indo para o portão de embarque, enquanto Kate o observava.

XXX

Nikki e Shannon discutiam quem iria entra no banheiro primeiro, quando o telefone toca:

-Ô Nikki atende lá vai, quem sabe não seja o Paulo, seu namoradinho.

- Ele não mi liga uma hora dessa você acha que eu vou ir lá correndo atende só pra você entrar dentro desse banheiro e fica uma hora nele!

O telefone tocou durante a briga delas sete vezes até ir para secretária eletrônica:

"Você ligou para a casa da Kate, Nikki e Shannon,mas no momento elas não se encontram,deixe o seu recado após o bipe que elas retornarão sua ligação"

-Alô meninas! Preciso que vocês venham mi buscar, o pneu do carro furo, não tem step no porta malas e aqui na saída da cidade não tem nenhum borracheiro! Venham rápido, porque aqui é muito isolado.

As duas estavam perto do telefone paradas com a toalha na mão imaginando o que iriam fazer, pois nenhuma delas tinha carro para ir até a saída da cidade e um táxi até lá iria ficar um absurdo.

-E agora Nikki?

- E você olha pra mim? Culpa do seu irmão isso, quem manda não ter pneu de step no porta malas?

- Até pra isso o Boone é incompetente e depois quer casar com a Kate desse jeito, sorte a minha que ele não é meu irmão de verdade!

- Vamos pedir um carro emprestado então,daquela vizinha do 307.

-Mas é claro que não! Esqueceu que na última festa que demos aqui ela chamou a polícia, é obvio que ela nem quer ver nossa cara!

- Liga para aquela amiga da Kate ué, vai vê ela vai lá e busca-a.

-Isso! O telefone dela é que eu não sei, vamos lá ao quarto dela procura a cardenetinha que ela anota os telefones.

Ambas foram correndo para o quarto de Kate onde os papéis de parede eram enfeitados com bolinhas vermelhas suaves e ao fundo branco, aproximaram-se do criado mudo perto da cabeceira da cama. Havia três gavetas:

- Deve estar na última gaveta aí perto do carregador Shannon.

Shannon procurava com o menor pudor em não deixar bagunçado, jogava as coisas que achava dentro da gaveta no chão,quando achou a tal da caderneta,mas Nikki prestava atenção em outra coisa que havia achado no chão:

- Pronto Nikki achou agora você liga pra ela.

- Olha só o que eu achei hein! O diário da Kate.

Os olhos de Shannon arregalaram-se ao ver um pequeno caderno de capa estampada nas mãos de Nikki. As duas se entreolharam e abriram ele e começaram a virar páginas e mais páginas até encontra algo de sumo interesse:

"Ele mi abraçou, e eu comecei a olhar fixamente para seu rosto, nós fomos nos aproximando e de repente havíamos nos beijado! Ele tem a boca macia e úmida, mi perguntou depois se ele haveria chances de namorar comigo,eu disse que não, pois não queria dar falsas esperanças há ele,porque minha mãe e meu pai já mi comprometeram com um garoto,que é filho do amigo do meu pai, eu sei que não é brincadeira deles,porque vivem dizendo que ele é um bom rapaz e que eu tenho que casar com alguém aqui dessa cidadezinha mesmo (...) "

-Hey! Quem é esse garoto que a Kate tinha que casar lá no Canadá?

- Eu não sei a Kate nunca tinha mi dito isso que acabamos de ler.

- Sempre achei que o meu irmão fosse o primeiro namorado dela, eles namoram desde os 16!

- Eu não sei, mas quero perguntar a Kate como ela chegou aqui em L.A. solteira.

XXX

O celular de Kate havia acabado a bateria a quinze minutos e nenhum carro passava na rodovia.

- Maldita hora que eu fui desviar do engarrafamento! – esbravejou Kate, chutando a calota do carro.

- O que mais falta pra mi acontecer hoje hein? Noivo viaja, pneu fura, não tem step, bateria do celular acaba só falta Chu...

Na mesma hora começou a cair uma chuva torrencial.

-Pronto! Agora não falta mais nada! – gritou ela entrando no carro, a chuva se tornava cada vez mais forte.

Kate avistou um carro que vinha vindo em alta velocidade, rapidamente saiu do carro e fez sinal para que ele parasse. O carro foi diminuindo a velocidade até parar:

-Er...Você poderia mi dar uma carona? O pneu do meu carro furo.

A mulher loira perguntou a quem estava dirigindo o carro demorou alguns segundos até dizer que ela poderia sim. Kate correu até o carro, pegou seus pertences e entrou na porta de trás.

-Obrigada – disse Kate tomando cuidado para não molhar o banco.

- Estava esperando há muito tempo? – perguntou o homem que estava dirigindo.

- Sim, estou lá desde as 6 da tarde. O pneu do carro furou e não havia step. E ninguém passava por aqui, a bateria do meu celular acabou. Poderia mi emprestar o seu?

- Celulares: quando você mais precisa deles não funcionam. – disse a loira entregando seu celular a Kate.

Kate falou rapidamente com Shannon e entregou a mulher.

-Obrigada moça, a propósito meu nome é Kate.

- O meu Juliet, prazer - disse estendendo a mão a ela - e esse aí dirigindo feito um louco é o Jack.

- Prazer Jack.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Três**

-Prazer Kate – disse Jack olhando a ela pelo retrovisor do carro.

Após a apresentação de cada um, todos ficaram calados dentro do carro. Chegando numa avenida principal de L.A. Kate pediu para descer, mas Jack e Juliet não permitiram que Kate fosse pegar um táxi e disseram que não era incômodo nenhum contrariando a vontade de Kate. O celular de Juliet tocou ela atendeu:

- James querido, Jack e eu já estamos indo buscar você aí na tia Elena está bem, filho?

Juliet desligando o celular pediu a Jack que andasse mais rápido, pois James estava com febre.

-Kate, onde mora?

- Na Firestone, 816.

-Deu sorte, estamos a 10 minutos de lá.

Mais antes de seguir viagem, Jack parou em um prédio verde com uma portaria bem iluminada, Juliet desceu, mas antes Jack dera um beijo na testa de Juliet.

- Jack, preciso de você em casa para cuidar de James. Não se esqueça, por favor.

- Está bem, Juli. – Juliet se afastou do carro batendo a porta – Kate sente-se aqui na frente, não sei pra que lado fica 816 na Firestone.

Kate desceu do carro,durante a chuva torrencial que caia e abriu a porta da frente e se sentou.Toda encharcada disse:

-Eu acho que essa corria vai mi custar mais do que o normal hein? –Jack observou o banco ao lado,todo molhado inclusive quem se sentava nele.-Não tem problema,apenas Juliet não vendo isso, eu pego o secador dela e depois seco,mas é segredo viu?

Os dois riram juntos um bom tempo até pararem. O carro parou em um farol, o silêncio era presente, até que Kate não agüentou:

- É casado há quanto tempo? Formam um casal muito bonito.

Jack olhou para Kate, e soltou um riso abafado. Kate não entendeu o porquê do riso. E prosseguiu:

- Vocês não são casados? – Kate ria se do seu próprio bola-fora que havia dado – Mi desculpem, mas é o que parece.

- Não precisa se desculpar, você não é a primeira a dizer isso. Eu e ela apenas moramos juntos há três anos.

- Vire à esquerda na próxima. Aí, já é um próprio casamento! É nesse prédio ali – Kate apontava para um prédio de 10 andares.

-Oh não, eu e Juliet não temos um relacionamento.

- Então quer dizer que mora com uma mulher e Ela não é sua mãe e muito menos sua mulher, o que sua namorada acha disso?

- Eu não tenho namorada. –Disse colocando a mão nas chaves do carro.

Kate o fitava tentando entender a figura que lhe estava à frente, mas ele de certo era com certeza um homem diferente dos outros.

-Isso é literalmente muito confuso. Mas então quanto ficou essa carona?

Jack franziu a testa com o comentário de Kate, mas deixou quieto.

-Não precisa pagar.

-Mais é claro que precisa nada nesse mundo é de graça. Vamos, pode falar.

- Aceito uma água, pode ser?

-Hum... Vamos ver... Lá em casa não temos água, mas serve um suco? Ou até mesmo um drink?

Os dois sorriram. – Está bem... Acho que paga essa corrida.

Desceram do carro e correram até a portaria, onde Kate disse um olá ao porteiro. Chamou o elevador, entrou, Kate apertou o andar oito, Jack ao seu lado.

-Olha vou ti avisar, moro eu e mais duas amigas minhas, elas são terríveis em todos os sentidos, então, por favor: Não saia correndo.

Jack apenas acendeu com a cabeça. –Isso é muito estranho, estou ti levando á minha casa, sem ao menos nos conhecermos direito.

- Não acho isso, sabemos os nomes uns dos outros o que mais precisamos saber? Já sei! Prazer, sou Jack Shephard, trabalho em um hospital sou médico, moro em L.A. – disse Jack estendendo a mão á Kate, ela por sua vez entrou na brincadeira dele:

- Prazer doutor Shephard, sou Kate Austen, trabalho numa livraria, sou bibliotecária a propósito, moro aqui á cinco anos, e se eu ti oferecer chá será uma mera conhecidência, pois sou da Inglaterra.

O elevador se abriu, Kate caminhava num longo corredor até que ela parou em frente de uma porta, procurou as chaves em sua bolsa. Não as encontrava, tocou a campainha, até que se ouvia uma voz lá de dentro, que iria abrir. Kate olhava para Jack impaciente. Até que Shannon abriu a porta estava de roupão, a loira se deu conta que havia mais alguém com Kate e pediu licença, fechando a porta e ouviram então uma gritaria e moveis sendo arrastados, até que dois minutos após, abriu-se a porta novamente. Entraram e a sala estava totalmente arrumada, Jack não se impressionou, pois agora sabia- se o porquê da atitude estranha da moça que abrira a porta.

Enquanto Jack tomava chá, foram conversando, até que se lembrou de que Juliet precisava dele urgentemente. Despediu-se e então foi embora.

XXXXX

-Juliet? – Jack perguntava ao entrar em seu apartamento, procurando por ela.

- Estou aqui no quarto do James!

Ele rapidamente fora em encontro deste, que chegando à porta, se deparou com uma Juliet preocupada com a saúde de seu filho. – Jack, ele está ardendo de febre. O pulmão dele está chiando.

Jack pegou o termômetro da mão de Juliet, deu uma olhada:

- Tenho que levá-lo ao hospital – Jack já ia colocando o menino em seu colo quando Juliet interveio:

- Não Jack, olhe para você está todo encharcado, mi ajude a colocá-lo no carro, eu mesma levo.

Jack após ter ajudado Juliet, tomara um banho e deitara em sua cama, pensava na moça em que acabará de conhecer. Kate Austen, já havia ouvido falar nesse nome só não lembrara. Adormeceu.

xxxxx

O cheiro de bebida e uma intensa dor de cabeça o transtornava em plena seis da tarde. Olhou a sua volta, o sol estava se pondo, revirou-se na cama e olhou a mulher que estava sentada do outro lado da cama, se vestindo. Ele ajudou ela a colocar seu sutiã:

- Por que já vai?

- Preciso ir.

Ele então se enrolou num lençol e abriu a porta para a moça de cabelos castanhos. Ele beijou rapidamente a boca dela. Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mas ela como resposta disse:

- É sério, preciso ir Boone. Vai ficar aqui em Sidney até quando?

- Até você se cansar de mim querida.

xxxxxx

- E então como está James, disse Jack dando um selinho nos lábios de Juliet que passará a noite toda com o filho internado.

- Dr. Harris mi disse que ele está com pneumonia. Jack estou com tanto medo, pois o James quando nas...

-Shiii Juli – disse Jack abraçando ela, que estava tremula. – Vá em casa,descanse que eu fico com ele.

Juliet concordou limpando o rosto deu um beijo na testa de James e saiu da sala. Jack sentou-se na poltrona de acompanhante e olhou em seu bip, próxima consulta seria só daqui a meia hora, ficou observando James que assistia a um desenho de TV conhecido – Papa-léguas e Coyote – até que James olhara para ele.

- O que foi?

- Os coyotes moram no Texas tio Jack?

- Não, no Kansas.

- Então quero ir lá, para ver o coyote tio...

- Não tem vontade de ir ao Texas?

- Não, lá não tem coyotes – disse o menino cruzando os braços – Lá não tem nada.

- Lá tem outro tio seu... – Jack lembrou então que já estivera no Texas, e lembrara a onde reconhecia o nome Kate Austen.

- Tio Jack? – disse o menino chacoalhando Jack.

- James, pode ficar sozinho um instante? Preciso fazer uma ligação – Jack saiu da sala correndo indo a sua sala, mas antes olhou o cartão que estava em seu bolso da calça.


End file.
